Let's Stay Together, Itsumo
by Adela27
Summary: This is my story of what happens after the Sohma family have been freed from their curse. Kyo and Tohru move away so that Kyo can become the sensei of a dojo and the rest of their life together continues to unfold! Summary sucks, story hopefully better!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey this is my first attempt at a Fruits Basket Fanfic so it could turn out to be a major disaster! I'm relying on you guys to let me know what you think and to encourage me either to keep writing or to quit before I ruin Fruits Basket for everyone!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own characters or anything else from the manga that I may include in this story. All credit for this goes to Natsuki Takaya. I will however create various characters! They belong to me, but no one's going to want to steal anything I've created when they can use their own imagination and create their own! _

_Before I begin I'll give you a bit of background which will help make my story make sense, or so I hope! If you have not read the manga all the way to the end, no worries, this won't give anything away because you won't know if I've made it up or not! However, it might have a few parts that will come as a bit of a shock, but still, I may well have invented it!! If you have read it all, woo!! _

So, graduation time finally came for Tohru, Yuki and Kyo. The cursed Sohma have been freed and Akito is now a nicer person!! Yuki is planning on moving away and going to university. Ayame was overjoyed at this news and went apartment hunting for him. He found a nice large and luxurious one and has insisted that he redecorate to make it perfect for his younger brother's arrival. Yuki dreads to think of the result of this!

Kyo has decided he wishes to move away from Shigure's house in order to make his way in the world and has plans to take over a martial arts dojo, which is situated half way across the country! Luckily for him, Tohru has decided she wishes to accompany him and then they can begin their adult lives together! Shigure is moving back into the main house to be by Akito's side, so the happy couple have been given all the cooking, eating and general living equipment from Shigure's house to use in their new home! (Yuki would not have needed any of this as Ayame had already bought him all he needed as part of his redecorating deal!).

And so, now that we all know the current situation in their lives, let's move onto the actual story, which starts on the day that Kyo and Tohru finally arrive at their new home!

**Chapter 1: ****hajime kara**

("From the Beginning" _I tried to find 'new beginnings' but couldn't. If this translation is wrong, don't hesitate to let me know_)

Tohru's POV

As we rounded the final corner of our long and tiring journey, I saw for the first time, the small, wooden house in which Kyo and I we going to begin our life together. To my eyes, it was stunningly beautiful. It had a semi-traditional appearance with wooden pillars and a slanted, slightly curved roof, garden all the way around enclosed by a bamboo fence. There was also a small out building at the end of the rear garden. This house had been the previous dojo sensei's house. He had designed, built and lived in this lovely building right up to his retirement and now he had left it for the next dojo sensei; Kyo. We had passed the dojo just a few moments before the house had come into view, just on the outskirts of the town. It was not far from the house, but yet it was separate enough to give the house privacy.

The long awaited slowing down of the car sent a shiver of excitement through my body and as I stepped out, I could hardly suppress my gleeful squeal as I ran to gaze over the bamboo fence into the world which would become my own. I looked out across the green, grassy garden. There was a stone path leading from the gate to the house and a flower bed at each far side of the path. Flowers of all shapes and colours added brightness and happiness to the place. A large tree grew in the corner of the garden casting a pleasant shade over a decked area with a bench. There was even a pond near the bench area so that you could sit and watch the carp swimming gracefully up and down in the cool water. It was spectacular. I had never imagined such a beautiful place would belong to me.

"I always knew Shishou had done well finding us a dojo and a house which came as a pair, but now I've seen it, I wish I'd thanked him even more. Maybe bought him a present or something" said Kyo as he joined me at the side of the fence. I could see astonishment spread across his face too. I turned to him, and he smiled the genuine, adorable smile that I knew I would never grow tired of receiving.

For the following few minutes we simply gazed over the fence at our paradise, still hardly believing that we owned this property, until I could no longer restrain myself from opening the bamboo gate and stepping onto the stone path. Kyo followed as we walked toward the sliding entrance doors. My heart pounded with excitement and happiness as I stepped onto the veranda, slipped out of my shoes and entered my house for the first time.

There was a small entrance chamber which had three rooms off to the right, which I soon discovered were the guest and tea room, the main everyday room and at the end, the bath room. There was only one room to the left, the kitchen. Beside the door to the kitchen was the staircase. I knew we only had two rooms upstairs. One would become our bedroom, and the other a room for when we received visits from the Sohma family or from Hana-chan and Uo-chan. This house was considerably smaller than the house Kyo and I were accustomed to, but yet it seemed almost too large for just two people to live in. It certainly seemed too grand for us.

Kyo fetched a small tea set and some floor cushions from the car and invited our driver, Sohma Daichi, in for tea. There was only an hour before the removal van would arrive with our belongings and I was keen not to waste any time in preparing the house for the arrival of furniture. I had also brought a sweeping brush in the car with me as I had foreseen the need to sweep the house before we moved in properly and I set about cleaning immediately after some tea. Kyo and Daichi-san saw it fit to help by simply keeping out of my way as I hurried around and so they remained in the tea room, only vacating when I appeared at the door brandishing my brush.

At the end of my cleaning dash, I felt satisfied that once our furniture arrived, we would be living in a heaven. There was a little time for a refreshing cup of tea before the sound of the rented, Sohma, removal van pulled up outside.

"Master Kyo, Miss Honda" The driver (Sohma Kenji) and passenger (Sohma Tomasu) greeted us with short bows before unlocking the back and beginning to unload our furniture and other household objects. Between the five of us, the unloading and transfer to the house was finished in no time.

"Ok, so, why don't we take everything straight to where it's supposed to be instead of leaving it for later?" Kyo suggested as if it was the most unobvious thing to say. And so everything labelled "BEDROOM" was taken straight upstairs and placed on the wide landing, everything labelled "KITCHEN" was placed in the kitchen and everything labelled otherwise was taken through the side entrance to the everyday living room.

Once everything was unloaded from the van, there wasn't much to do. I sighed happily. It was now simply a matter of positioning our bed, setting the low table in the main room with floor cushions, and putting away the kitchen utensils and then our house would truly become our home.

"Please, come have some tea" I said as courtesy ensured that our guests were seated on cushions in the tea room with tea before Kyo and I made the necessary adjustments to our home.

"There" I smiled as I finished setting the bed, "Now we will be comfortable until morning and then we can continue unpacking everything!" With one last look at my new bedroom, I headed downstairs to prepare dinner.

"You will join us for dinner Daichi-san, Kenji-san and Tomasu-san? Would you like to stay the night? It is a long way home after such a long drive here already" I offered, but yet I could not persuade the Sohma's to stay long after dinner. The few groceries I had brought with me provided enough dinner for everyone to eat their fill and also for me to divide the left over rice cakes between the three Sohma's as a snack for the journey home. After thanking them for their help and receiving thanks for our hospitality, Kyo and I were left alone in our palace.

"It's amazing isn't it Kyo-kun?" I exclaimed as we stood out on the rear veranda looking over the beautiful garden and spectacular scenery beyond.

"It is, almost too good to be true" He slipped an arm around my waist closing the gap between us where we stood. Resting my head on his chest we admired the scene. We stood listening to the bird song in the trees in silence as the sun began to sink in the sky. It really was all too good to be true.

I sighed happily as I tilted my head up to see Kyo's peaceful expression framed perfectly by his orange hair. His eyes fell to meet mine and we shared our first blissful kiss in the place we now called home.

_A/N: Well there it is folks, Chapter one of my story. I know a lot of it is descriptive but I need to introduce the setting to my story before I can really go off into more detail. I had actually intended to do something completely different with this opening chapter but that idea has been saved for the next. I thought I'd leave this chapter at the little touching bit between the couple! _

_So now you know what to do! Review and let me know if I have written something good, bad, or monstrously ugly! Thanks for reading! xxxxx_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I'd like to thank everybody who left their thoughts on my last chapter, but also everyone that's added it to favs, alerts, or simply just read it! _

_Here's chapter two! I've been trying to upload this for a few days now but it hasn't been letting me..grr...but anyways, it's here now!_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket in any way, shape or form (seriously, I don't even own a copy of the manga..I borrowed it or found it online!) I have stuck in a few OC's as is necessary but anything included in Fruits Basket is not my own!! _**

_XxXxXxXxXxX_

**Kyo's POV**

**Chapter 2: Dojo**

I woke as morning sunlight was slowly creeping in through the window. I lay on my side and watched the golden rays fall upon the face of my sleeping angel, illuminating her features and enhancing her beauty. I swept her fringe aside gently with my finger and left a soft kiss on her forehead. It had only been a week since we had moved here but even after this short time, I knew this was the only way I ever wished to live my life.

I rolled once more onto my back and started at the white ceiling above. Together, in our own house, every day. The realisation of this was still sinking through my head. I, the cat, the monster of the zodiac, was finally free and on top of that, I was loved. It was as I was living a dream. A sudden wave of guilt spread through me as I remembered all of the cats before me who had suffered and died as cursed souls, never remembered, never loved; who had lived the lives of criminals and been punished merely for their existence. I had been freed. Saved from the nothingness by the kind heart of the girl by my side. For this, I was truly thankful. For this, I knew I could never repay her, but I was prepared to spend the rest of my life trying to. I loved her more than anything else in this world.

I waited for half an hour or so but Tohru still did not stir. My own natural impatience forced me to crawl out of bed and start doing something. Breakfast, seemed the obvious place to start! So I threw on a T-shirt _(A/N: He wore shorts to sleep in - he's going to cook in his pyjamas!) _and made my way downstairs as quietly as possible.

Beside the entrance to the kitchen hung two aprons; a pink one for Tohru and a plain one for me. We often shared the task of preparing food. Tohru has objected at first, but after reminding her that she no longer needed to work as a rent fee, she agreed it would be twice as fun if we shared the job. I tied my apron around my waist and washed my hands before I began to steam some rice and make miso soup. I would prepare the breakfast fit for a princess!

Once the food was ready, I placed it properly, following all traditional rules of table-laying etiquette, on a tray and carried it carefully up to our room.

"Good morning!"

Tohru opened her eyes as she heard the door open and the smell of food reached her nostrils. She smiled with delight as I placed the tray down before her!

"Kyo!!!" She threw her arms around my neck almost strangling me in her happiness, "I'm so happy! You really didn't need to do this! I feel so special! Thank you! Thank you!" Her ability to make even the smallest gestures seem like life changing events always made my heart swell with joy. I watched her as she took her first mouthful, "It's delicious!!"

I couldn't resist smiling. No one could ever resist smiling in the presence of Tohru. She just radiates such good feelings, it's amazing. She's amazing.

"You have your first class today don't you Kyo?"

"Ah, yeah that." Today was the opening of the dojo. I had put up a poster the day after we arrived asking anyone interested in martial arts lessons to ring and leave their name. The phones had never stopped! I had decided I would open 12 – 2 p.m on Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays for senior members with prior experience, Tuesdays from 5pm until 7pm for beginner seniors, Thursday 7 – 8pm was for juniors with experience and Friday from 7 until 8 for junior beginners. I was also planning on starting private tuition in my spare hours, but I thought I'd see how things went for a few weeks first, that way I could get used to teaching and get used to my pupils.

"Are you nervous" Tohru asked me when she had finished eating her breakfast and lain the try down on the floor beside the bed.

"Yes, quite nervous" I replied truthfully, "I've never taught anyone before. I'm not entirely sure what I should do, and I'm almost certain I should have done a course of something in teaching, safety and first aid before I decided to go into teaching. Shishou said I shouldn't worry and should do it in my spare time, but I feel sorta bad about it."

"Don't worry. Shishou's right, you can do it in your spare time. You'll be fine! I'm sure of it!" I was still uncertain but the sparkling in Tohru's eyes made it impossible for me to doubt myself any more.

And so, I changed into my gi (white martial arts suit) and I set out to my dojo for my first taste of teaching. I stepped through the sliding doors, out of my shoes and onto the wooden floor which Tohru and I had spent all yesterday polishing. Inside, it was a large, empty training area with a storeroom at the back where I had discovered the basic equipment I would need to training; floor mats for practising throws and stretches, body protection for when sparring, mitts for sparring, and target mitts for when practising punches and kicks.

My first students arrived while I was doing some simple warm-up stretches to calm my nerves.

"Good afternoon, Sensei" A tall, dark haired guy, about the same age as me, said as he made his bow before entering. "My name is Matsumoto Yuri"

"And I'm Noguchi Kaito" A shorter guy bowed and stepped up to greet me. He looked a year or two older than Matsumoto and he seemed a determined student.

"If you'd like to get started on some warm-up stretches before the others arrive that'd be great." I was planning on a doing a group warm-up anyway but it seemed the most appropriate thing to set them doing while we waited.

My class consisted of 7 guys; 2 at 5th kyu (blue belt), 3 at 6th Kyu (purple belt) , 1 at 7th kyu (1st brown) and 1 at 8th kyu (2nd brown). There was also a girl of around my age at 6th kyu. Overall, not a bad group to begin with.

"Ok, since I have no idea of your capabilities, only your grades to go with, I think we should go through the basics." I addressed the group after the warm-up.

"Hai Sensei" They said in unison as they stood before me in a line of grade order.

"Seiza" I said and the class knelt together for the opening bow. On command, they bowed once to agree to dojo rules and etiquette and then again to agree to listen to the sensei. For the rest of the training session I observed their techniques, starting at the simplest strikes, blocks and stances before progressing through the different grades. For the last half an hour I assessed their kata as they started with the first and worked through as far as they had graded up to. I made mental notes of their strengths and weaknesses so I could begin work on that during the next class. I also noted which kata each individual could perform up to.

"Seiretsu" I said at the end of the two hours, and they lined up again in belt order as they had done at the beginning. It felt very odd to watch as men older than myself followed my commands.

"Thank you all for coming, On Wednesday I think we'll split into two groups and work on some kata and I'd also like to take a look at your sparring since we never got round to that today. I'd like to speak to Ida and Satoya before you go please and I'll see you all on Wednesday. Tachi Rei" They bowed and class was dismissed.

"Sensei" I was approached by two men wearing brown belts around their waists. Ida Masaru and Satoya Osamu.

"Thanks for waiting. I was just wondering if the two of you would like to lend a hand during the junior class on Friday evenings. There's about 18 beginners signed up and I'd quite like to split them into smaller groups through the lessons. There's no trouble if you can't make it"

"No, no, sensei. I'd be happy to help" They both seemed enthusiastic about helping so I arranged to meet them half an hour before junior class on Friday before I locked up the dojo and headed home to the shower.

Even though I'd done very little work, I felt exhausted and sticky from sweat. I was used to this feeling, after all the training I'd done in my life, and I supposed I'd get used to the feeling of teaching. It's a little odd being called sensei by men twice your age, it's even weirder watching them follow command, but I had enjoyed teaching and was definitely looking forward to running the next class.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_There you go, chappie 2! Not a lot happens really but I'm still getting started. We'll have to see what happens next…haven't really finished planning it myself so anything could happen!! I'd just like to say that the Dojo terms and belt systems were all of Wadokai karate-do. I used to do that so I knew them! Let's just assume Kyo's teaching that shall we!!_

_Now if you'd be so kind as to leave your thoughts, whether it be praise or insult, I would appreciate it! I'll try to update as often as I can if you'd like to read more! Thank you for reading this far! Take care, Adela xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Heyloo! I know it's been a while; I'm not neglecting this I've just not had that much time to sit and work. I won't bore you with my life story of the past weeks; I'll just get right in there! Thanks for reviews and stuff! You know I love you all!! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3:**

_**Tohru's POV**_

As I stood on the veranda looking out across our garden, I drew in a deep breath of the cool evening air. I caught the soft fragrance of the flowers which grew all around and smiled down at the frame I held in my hands. I still couldn't believe that we'd been lucky enough to own such a beautiful house. I stepped out on the path and followed it to the little seating area beside the pond. I sat on the mahogany coloured bench, placed mother beside me and looked down into the clear, still waters. A gentle ripple spread as a koi carp kissed the surface gently. I watched as he swam gracefully in the golden rays which danced on the glossy surface. It seemed like I was living a dream.

"Isn't it pretty?" I said to mother, "I like to come down here during evenings I'm alone. The fish are so beautiful to watch. I feel so relaxed here." I looked at mother's playful smile and prayed she could see it from the heavens. She'd have loved to watch the fish with me. "I'm sorry it's been a while since I've spoken. I've been so busy making the house perfect for living that I've been so exhausted by the end of the day. It is perfect, mother. I couldn't possibly have ever asked for anything like this."

I wish she could see, I thought sadly, but just knowing that she'd be proud enough was enough to keep me cheerful. My eyes returned to the pond. A flash of orange glistened in the sparkling water. I decided to name the vibrant fish Aka, meaning "red" (_A/N: correct me if I'm wrong please!!)_. There was another fish of a slightly paler shade of orange. I chose to name him Toku, meaning "hides" _(A/N: again correct me if I'm wrong)_, as he seldom emerged from the dark underneath of the pond. You had to know he was there to notice he existed. A bird sang in the distance and the sun began to fall further behind the hills.

Glancing at my watch I realised Kyo would be home soon, so I rose to my feet, picked up mother and headed back to the house. I needed to boil some rice for when Kyo returned. He liked a bowl of rice after his shower when he got home. We'd planned to watch a DVD tonight before we went to bed. It would be the first evening that we could relax in a perfect, fully finished home and not be so exhausted that sleep would take us the moment it got the chance.

I was stirring a spoonful of soy sauce into the rice when Kyo entered the kitchen. He came close and snaked his arms around my waist. Butterflies erupted in my stomach. I never got tired of feeling him hold me to him. I felt his soft cheek against mine and sighed blissfully.

"Mmm, smells delicious!" He said quietly.

"Ten minutes"

"Can't wait." He kissed my cheek softly before leaving for his shower.

Ten minutes later we knelt together around the table eating our supper. He told me all about his training session. I was thrilled to hear that he was enjoying teaching so much. I'd feared he would not have the patience to deal with children but he seemed to be loving it. Perhaps, I had thought one evening, he enjoyed knowing he was in control. However, I had since discarded that thought and replaced it with positive thoughts of how his softer side was coming out now that the curse had lifted. Perhaps, he would one day be fond enough of children to consider us raising some of our own. A small smile played on my lips as I thought of a happy little girl with long orange hair.

"I'll clear up" Kyo offered when we had finished eating, "You've done too much these past few weeks. Go get comfy in the living room, I'll bring some tea" I tried to protest but he wouldn't let me work, so I admitted defeat and went through to the living room. I knew now that trying to persuade Kyo was like trying to convince a brick wall to tap dance. We had bought a modern, western style sofa for the living room. It was not very in-keeping with the rest of the room but it was very comfortable, so I did not mind. I sank into the large cushions and felt my muscles relax. I felt as though I could sleep right there! Kyo joined me. I nestled under his arm, my head on his chest and he hit the play button on the remote control. I sighed. It really was the perfect evening together.

XxXxX

_A/N: There you go. I was going to continue on but I haven't had anything to eat this evening so I need to go eat, and it also seemed like a nice place to stop. Nice and unfinished. I won't be writing about their film watching cos that would be boring. You can fill that bit in in your heads! _

_I hope it's not too bad of a chapter. I should be back with the next instalment soon!! I hope it won't be so long between chapter, though can't promise anything, my life is so unpredictable. I will try to have it done before the weekend cos I won't have time during as I'm with my boyfriend for the duration (together over a year now! It's amazing!!). Anyways, the latest it should, repeat, SHOULD be is next Wednesday! If it's not up before then I'll punish myself in the worst way known to man….I'll throw away the cake!!. Right, if I continue to waffle here it'll be longer than the chapter so I'm off! Bye bye, thanks for reading! I look forward to hearing your feedback! Take care, Adela xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Right, well, I sorta said I'd have a chappie ready for tomorrow at the latest and I've sorta just realised that isn't going to happen! When I was writing and making everything work out, I didn't actually pay all that much attention, just sorta let my mind waffle on at leaisure! Now that I've come to my senses I realise there is no chance of me throwing something together by tomorrow as I actually leave the country tomorrow afternoon and I'm still not packed (and it's 10:30 pm...so I gotta get cracking!!) Anyways, just wanted to say I'm sorry to anyone who was waiting and I will have something soon I promise! Can't specify the day but as soon as I get free time and access to a pc you'll get your chappie! Besdies, you can't rush a genius now can you! (though I dont really come under genius category do i?..hmm, didnt think that through either)!_**

**_Right, enough waffle off me, I'll be off! Have fun reading/writing/existing! I'll have something for you soon!_**

**_Take care, Love, Adela xxx_**


End file.
